


Cath's Soriel week shorts

by Only_Cath



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alterfell AU, Alterswap AU, F/M, Gen, Soriel Week 2017, chap 7 is VERY dumb, different tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Cath/pseuds/Only_Cath
Summary: Things I wrote for Soriel week 2017





	1. Do not trust the humans

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Trust

Do not trust the humans

Papyrus always put his trust in others too easily. Sans tied to warn him about it numerous times, but it was a part of his somewhat naive and endearing personality. Everyone could become his friend with just a word, the good, and unfortunately the bad too.  
And that's what caused his premature end.  
Trusting a human.

Sans couldn't help but ruminate on this idea as he made his way through the dark forest. For once, he didn't feel like using a shortcut, not that he was planning to exercise more, but he wanted the extra minutes of loneliness to compose himself.  
After all, he didn't know how she would react... nor how he would.  
He had no idea what he would tell her. He just needed her presence, now that he was all alone.  
Well, he wasn't completely alone, most of the Grillby's regulars were still there, but the mere idea of facing their pity and awkward displays of compassion was way too hard to handle. He'd go back to see them... later.  
For now, she was the company he wanted. When he heard she'd been kicked out of her position, he wasn't that surprised. After all that happened, her policy was doomed to fail.  
But somehow, in his twisted mind, he was glad.  
Because it meant if she wasn't a queen anymore, she could be his again...  
He could come back to being her friend and confident.  
Someone she could trust.  
He chuckled for himself when he thought of this word again.  
Was he worthy of her trust? Probably, since he kept his promise, no matter what the cost.  
Could he trust her? Time would tell.  
Sometimes, you needed to give up certitudes and just jump into the adult swim if you wanted to move on.  
It's not like he could return to his old life anyway... It's not like he had the power to bring back Papyrus.  
He had to do with what was left.  
And what was left was her.

So...  
He still wasn't sure what to tell her. Burden her with his pain? No way! He wanted her, no, needed her happy. He wasn't sure he could hold on without at least one happy face to turn to.  
He'd improvise.  
Yeah...

'Knock knock!'


	2. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for day 2 - Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 words of fluff ;)

Fireplace 

He was watching the flames in silence, letting his mind drift away.  
The fire was agreeably warm, its dance and color were hypnotizing, and it felt like her magic.  
Like her.  
And this is what made the spot so enticing.  
Of course, this is a thing he would never tell her, but getting close to these flames felt a bit like getting...  
Closer... and closer... It was so very pleasant, almost like her arms wrapping him in her warm embrace...

When she found him sound asleep -in- the fireplace, all she could do was smile.   
And bring him a pillow.


	3. Untitled for protection prompt

He couldn't protect them.

There he was, in this hall, waiting for their Murderer to show up, with nothing else left to do.  
In a world with no one else left to protect.  
Like he was waiting for his last on-stage performance. The pinnacle.  
Better be good this time, he was not gonna get a curtain call.

Time went so slowly, waiting like this in despair.  
Leaving a ton of opportunities for his brain to torture him.  
Papyrus' resounding voice. His nagging about socks. The unconditional love they shared.  
The Old Lady's laughter. Her soft voice, her sense of humour.  
Her kindness.  
Useless, lost kindness that did nothing to keep her, or Papyrus, safe.

Not in front of this excuse for a human. Their heart of stone didn't know what kindness was.

Tiny steps echo in the hall. How can someone so small cause so much devastation?

He buries in face in the flowing red scarf around his neck, clenches the pair of reading glasses in his pocket a little tighter.  
It's showtime, as one of the brat's other victims would've said.


	4. Confessions to be traced on a birthday cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation on the title:
> 
> I wanted a literary title since we’re gonna talk books. But I couldn’t find anything good. But then I stumbled on this poem http://holyjoe.org/poetry/nashC.htm and even though the title didn’t really fit, I couldn’t resist it :)  
> Credit for the puns: http://www.punoftheday.com/cgi-bin/findpuns.pl?q=book&submit=+Go!+

Confessions to be traced on a birthday cake

(... or not)

 

He knew how much she loved to read.  
If she wasn't taking care of a kid or doing housework, you could be sure you'd find her snuggled in her armchair, lost in the universe of whatever book she was reading. And her taste was quite eclectic too: he already saw her read poetry, plays, scientific books, history ones, manga (probably lent to her by Alphys), politics, and even car mechanics ones!  
Yeah, she'd read anything you'd put between her paws.

So when he asked her what she was reading at the moment, he was surprised to see her blush and hide the book behing her back.  
This was really something new.  
And... it got him curious.  
Usually, when you'd ask her about what she was reading, she'd spend an hour explaining the plot, reading you the best facts, or showing you the notes she took about it. But this one time: silence and discomfort. Wierd.  
He had to find out somehow.

So... maybe it was time for revenge... He still remembered that time she took advantage of her size to steal his phone and send those messages to Frisk...  
Maybe telekinesis would do...  
He aimed his magic to discreetly lift the book she had put on the couch behind her. It started to levitate, but the sparkle of magic in his eyes was for sure an obvious clue.

\- No way Mister!  
She got up and caught the book before he had the time to see the cover. Damn!  
\- This is not a way to get into my good books, dear!  
\- c'mon tori, dont send me your lawyer in this book case!  
She giggled. Then she frowned, hesitating.  
\- Alright, I will show you, but promise you will not laugh at me!  
\- i'd never do that tori, you know it  
Slowly, she picked up the book and showed him the cover: a photo of handcuffs and a title that read 'Fifty Shades Freed'.  
He promised he wouldn't laugh, but it wasn't easy. She was into -that- too??  
\- See? I knew you were going to laugh at me! This is why I did not want to show you...  
\- nah, you're free to like whatever floats your goat tori!  
He had already used this joke a million times before, but she laughed anyway. Still the best audience ever.

Knowing that she secretly enjoyed trashy BDSM romance novels was strangely arousing.  
Maybe it'd give her some ideas? He couldn't wait to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (please don't Tori, it's still the worst romance novel ever...)


	5. For the king (Alterswap AU)

As far as her memory could reach, she had always admired the king.  
She didn't remember much of the first time she saw him, she was too young, only five or six at the time, but there was one thing from that day that she still clearly saw in her mind's eye: the cheer and feeling of deep affection the whole kingdom manifested when his silhouette appeared.

Her brother had taken her to New Home for a public appearance of the king. He was supposed to give a speech about new policies on... whatever. Asgore hadn't really ask for what subject the king was supposed to speak about, he just wanted to please his little sister who'd been asking about the king all the time since he'd bought her a bedtime stories book about kingdoms and princesses. The way from Snowdin was long, and it had been their first expedition together. So little Tori was even more bouncy and excited than usual.   
That was, actually, until fatigue started to take its toll on the tiny goat monster and, when they finally arrived at the castle's entrance where the meeting was supposed to take place, she wasn't cheerful anymore. At all.  
A crowd of monsters of all kinds and age gathered there, chatting loudly and moving around the siblings like waves in an ocean of people. This seemed to make Tori even more exhausted.  
Asgore thought for a moment she was gonna fall asleep standing there holding his hand, and he wasn't sure he'd even notice. But she wouldn't ever admit that, the Terrific Tori wouldn't let a little tiredness taint her record of perfection.  
\- Need a ride lil' sis?  
\- nah, i'm fine...  
She wobbled a bit. Usually she was an extra energetic kid, but at that time she seemed... drained. So, without asking again, he kneeled beside her and just said:  
\- Climb!  
She could only nod and climbed on his back, resting her head on his shoulder. One second after, she was asleep.  
Asore sighed and took a box of pocky from his pocket with one hand, while using the other to maintain Tori's position on his back. Good thing she was small and didn't weight much, because he wasn't used to this kind of physical effort. He started munching on his biscuits, wondering when the meeting was going to start.   
The answer was: right then. The royal orchestra begun playing the kingdom's hymn and some of the monsters around started singing the lyrics along.  
He pondered for a second if he had suggestion powers and turned his head to the pedestal. Some royal guards started to line up on the sides, one of them carrying a reading desk.  
After all had been set, the guards all raised their spears and the orchestra stopped playing.  
\- Pssst Tori, Asgore whispered to his sister. It's starting!  
A sleepy head rose from his shoulder and tired eyes blinked, looking towards the pedestal.  
And He appeared.  
The crowd started to cheer, and their affection for the King seemed to surround her, all their magic turned towards Him to convey their feelings. It was beautiful, incredible, and it marked her soul forever.  
The King's ever-present grin turned to a pure, loving smile as he looked at the assembly of monsters.   
That's the exact second a little girl in the crowd fell in love with her King Charming. The one second she decided she wanted to do something for him. To make him proud that the Terrific Tori was one of his subjects.  
Neither of the goat siblings remembered a single word of the King's speech. But it wasn't what mattered.  
What mattered was, when Asgore put her back into her warm Convertible Beetle bed, she murmured:  
\- When I grow up, I want to be head of the Royal Guard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alterswap was created by @friisans on tumblr  
> Check out her adorable art!


	6. Incineration (Alterfell AU)

\- HANDS OFF!!!  
The scream may have come from a high-pitched, almost childlike voice, but its tone was definitely deterrent.  
At least it worked with the person it was directed to. He stepped back, putting said hands in his trousers' pockets and shrugged.  
\- oh, c'mon tori, you always say that, and then you come back begging for more...  
\- ...I -NEVER- BEG! she interrupted him.  
Tiny shoulders were shaking with the rhythm of her panting, and her eyes were, quite litterally, throwing fireballs at him. He could've sworn he saw the sparkles.  
\- ok. He shrugged again. you're just a tease then, and i should know you're not worth wasting my precious time.  
His everlasting grin turned to a smirk.  
\- but i -still- remember how you felt last time...  
He dodged the fire attack at the last second and chuckled in delight at her infuriated scream.  
Provoking her may not be the best way to get in her cute pants, but it definitely was the funniest.  
At least as long as you could avoid getting burnt...  
She looked outraged, trembling with anger and her cheeks flushed under the fur and heavy make-up.  
\- You asked for it, big guy: I'm gonna incinerate you.  
She seemed to mean the words: a circle of fire formed around her shape and only seemed to get more lethal every second it took her to gather her magic.  
Humm... perfect time to use a shortcut, wasn't it?  
He teleported right next to her, inside her fire ring, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She cried out in frustration and cancelled her attack before trying to push him away again.  
\- WHAT DID I JUST... humpf!  
Her words were muffled by his aggressive kiss. Surprised, she stopped fighting for a second.  
That was exactly what he aimed for. His other arm wound around the back of her head, bringing her closer and deepening the kiss. He knew she had a soft spot there and if you touched it the right way she would...  
\- unghhh...  
The sound she made against his mouth made him chuckle smugly. She was still angry but suddenly seemed to have lost a good share of her aggressiveness. She was so predictable.  
Just had to press the right buttons.  
***  
She knew she should't have been fooled by a kiss and soft touch, but it was hard to concentrate when the guy you wanted was touching you EXACTLY the right way. She wouldn't admit that if her life depended on it but...  
This was... nice.  
Maybe she didn't want him to stop after all. At least for a while, like... the night maybe?  
And if she changed her mind, she could always incinerate him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alterfell was created by @friisans


	7. They eat WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking her on a date, aren't you Sans?

Sans was kinda proud of himself. Taking Toriel to this fancy restaurant was definitely gonna add to his score: those french people LOVED to eat snails, so it was the perfect place for a hot date with her.  
And she seemed quite happy when she saw the sign on the restaurant's wall. Yeah, a good idea indeed.  
The waiter kinda looked like he mistakenly stuck a broom up somewhere the sun doesn't shine, but he gallantly held Toriel's chair and handed them leathered menus.  
When Sans started reading, he realized nothing made sense and squinted, wondering if eyesockets could develop presbyopia.  
\- mhhh i don't understand a thing.  
\- It must be written in french, let me see.  
Toriel knew a bit of french, as well as a bunch of other human languages. When underground, the monsters used to find a lot of language textbooks in the trash, thrown away by frustrated surface students. And since Toriel had decades of exile to learn all her books by heart...  
\- So... let us see the 'entrées' first. 'Marmite de légumes' means vegetable casserole, 'velouté de roquefort' is blue cheese soup. Oh! 'tourte aux escargots' is snails pie! I wonder how they make it!  
She giggled. Sans smiled happily, unable to take his eyesockets off of her lovely laughing face.  
\- And 'toast au chèvre' means... errr... OH MY!!!  
Despite the white fur covering her face, he could tell she was reddening furiously.  
\- whats wrong?? you look err... troubled?  
She took a look around at the other tables: other restaurant guests were discreetly talking and softly laughing. They looked like nice people who wouldn't... do such a thing.  
No, it definitely couldn't be...  
\- whats wrong? Sans asked again.  
She leaned a bit towards him and whispered.  
\- 'Toast au chèvre' means... goat toast!  
It took him a couple seconds to realize what she just said.  
\- oh...  
It wasn't something that happened often but he was speechless for a couple seconds. Then, the only thing his brain could come up with was one of his worst old and worn out puns.  
\- you... goat to be kidding me Tori!  
Suddenly the hot date turned to horror movie. The images his brain summoned in his mind's eye were quite... disturbing.  
\- wanna leave?  
\- May-maybe it would be better...  
She was still blushing crimson under her fur. He felt like the scum of monsterkind for taking her to a place where human ate her kind... Snails AND goats? French people definitely had a problem.  
Unfortunately, as he was reaching out to her for a hopefully discreet retreat, they caught the eye of Broom-up-the-butt the waiter.  
\- May I ask what the matter is? Can I help?  
She winced, but regained her composure quickly.  
\- Yes, we were wondering about the starters, could you please explain a couple things to us?  
It seemed that it was EXACTLY what the waiter was expecting: guests who couldn't understand the menu. Comtemptuously, he started describing each and every dish from where the ingredients came from to how the chef cooked them.  
When he reached the 'toast au chèvre', he started to describe the organic process of the goats' raising and the utmost care taken in the milking, so the cheese that would grace their wholegrain bread would be...  
That's when the lightbulb lit, they stopped listening, and exchanged a look.  
Goat cheese.  
Of course it was cheese.  
But then, why not just -say- it? Was it some kind of guess-what-you-are-ordering game?  
As they burst out laughing, Broom-up-the-butt uttered a shocked gasp.  
Cultural shock maybe?  
I took a whole minute for Sans to wipe the tears of laughter off his eyesockets.  
\- wanna go to grillbys? where a hamburger is labelled 'hamburger'?  
She nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: it's a true fact that we french refer to goat cheese as just 'goat' (except we use a masculine form to mean the cheese and a feminine for the animal, but it's not obvious at first sight). I often ponder how foreigners react when they see that for the first time. They must believe we barbecue our goats and it just sounds so wrong... ~_~


	8. A scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scream in the night

The scream echoed through the night.  
It woke him up with a start, his soul pulsating with terror in his ribcage.  
The room was dark, but as he quickly glanced around, he could still spot the shadows of the furniture, and even though he was not used sleeping in this place yet, it still felt reassuring.

After that, it took him a couple more seconds to realize the scream had actually come out from his own mouth.  
He didn't have time to try and remember what caused this nightly terror, because suddenly, his bedroom's door opened and a very dishevelled Toriel appeared in the ray of light from the corridor.

\- I heard you scream, are you alright my friend?

Not waiting for his answer, she entered the room and hurried to his side, kneeling next to his bed. He wiped his eyes awkwardly, cursing himself for waking her up.

\- tis ok tori, just had a nightmare

But as he said it, the whole thing came back to him and terror invaded him again: the head rolling on the ground before disintegrating... the red scarf flapping in the wind and then falling gracefully, shrouding His dust... himself falling on his knees, feeling too weak for anything and looking helplessly at the child leaving the place as if nothing had happened...  
He shivered.

\- You do not look good at all.  
\- ...just a stupid dream, wont let that get to me...

He must have really been a mess, because her expressive face looked very concerned. Now, to tell her something reassuring...  
But before he had time to do that, she took him in her arms and held him tight. Very tight. He stiffened at first, not used to this kind of contact with the Door Lady...

A couple days ago, when he went to knock at her door again after ...everything... happened, he only wanted a friendly voice to talk to. He never thought he'd be moving in with her. It was for the best though, since he couldn't stand being in his house anymore. He'd rather sleep in a bed of snow than to see all of Papyrus' stuff surrounding him.

And... she was all he had left.  
So staying with her for the rest of this awful timeline wasn't that bad. 

So he hugged her back, letting go of a bit of his happy facade for now. Letting her rock him soothingly in her arms, like he was one of the children she used to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may (emphasis on ‘may’) write more of this one, but for now it’s a one-shot.


End file.
